Compromises
by LostLyra
Summary: Yes, they might always have their differences, and they had to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the crew and their other pirate accomplices. But, the Pirate with a Scarf thought happily as his hand fitted snugly into his superior.s They could always make compromises.


Short and sweet Scraftain! Cause that's the way I roll nowadays!

:D

* * *

The Barnacle's Head was a thriving pub that was built on the docks of Blood Island, at present it was full of drinking pirates causing the sound of the odd sea shanty and (sometimes) gunshot to be heard throughout the small town. A young pirate sat, his elbow resting on the small circular table and his cheek resting in his hand. He was tired and sore and only wanted to hit his hammock, but his disreputable crew of misfits had been determined to go out and celebrate their latest bout of loot (which surprisingly had been rather substantial, even if it was by accident). Sighing the pirate removed his hat and ran a hand through his rowan locks. The booth he was sitting on sagged a little under the extra weight as a fellow pirate sat down next to him, clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Two!" a jovial voice laughed, "Don't be looking so glum," the hand squeezed his shoulder and pushed a spare tankard of grog over towards him.

"I'm not feeling to great Captain," the younger man replied, pushing the tankard away with his finger, the bird – normally perched on the Captains shoulder – hopped off and nuzzled her way into his lap, making soft crooning noises and trying to cheer the quartermaster up. Smiling the pirate rubbed his forefinger across the dodo's head.

"You're not telling the _truth_," the Pirate Captain met his eyes, and the scarf-wearing pirate had to look away, and he swallowed down his _actual_ truth.

"I'm _fine_," he hissed through clenched teeth and glowered at the tankard in front of him as if it had done something wrong.

"Two," his Captain murmured, and all other noises in the pub seemed lost as he tenderly squeezed his shoulder. "What _is_ really the matter?"

The second-in-command shrugged the hand off his shoulder and sighed, drawing abstract patterns on the wooden table, his gaze downcast, he absent-mindedly pulled the large grey bird a little closer towards him and glanced across to where the rest of the crew were at the bar – wishing that he could join them - but knowing they needed this talk. "I thought things would _change_ Captain,"

"They have!" the elder man grinned, "We've gotten much luckier-"

The Pirate with a Scarf turned his head towards the other man's so fast his neck cricked. "That's not what I'm talking about _Captain_!" he snapped with surprising ferocity.

His Captain's face fell into a small silent _oh_, and a rare blush formed across his cheeks, and the free hand that was not wrapped around his tankard went to rub the back of his neck abashedly. "I suppose it hasn't – has it Number Two?"

The younger pirate sent him a withering glare and started to stand, placing Polly gently onto the table and giving her a pat on the head. The bird squawked in reply as if to ask – where are you going?

"Two where on the seven seas d'you think you're going?" the Pirate Captain demanded, his voice sounded a bit more angered then it probably intended to.

"I'm going back to the boat Captain, I'm tired and still bruised from earlier in the week,"

The younger man couldn't help but inwardly grin as the Pirate Captain let his face fall into a concerned but sympathetic smile. "I know Number Two, but there's such rare opportunities for us to all be together in good spirits, that I want _all_ my crew here to celebrate," his eyes locked with his own. "And that includes _you_,"

_Neptune Dammit_, the younger pirate sighed mentally. When he sent that puppy dog brown eyed look over towards him he could never ignore his Captain.

"Heya Pirate with a Scarf," the pirate turned to see the youngest pirate on the ship come over with two tankards. "Where you going?"

He glanced over at the Captain, who had a hopeful look on his face and sighed as he knew the battle of wills was lost. "I'm just standing up Albino – got cramp for sitting too long,"

"Okay!" the blond alabaster pirate smiled, placing the two tankards he was holding onto the table. "I've got to go and get the rest of the grog, be back in a second!"

The Pirate with a Scarf knew it wouldn't be a second but slumped back into his seat anyway, taking one of the tankards of fresh grog he almost downed it in one gulp. He winced at the taste as it bit at the back of his throat but he ignored it and finished off the rest of the mug, slamming it down on the table with a bit of extra force than was necessary.

"I'm getting the feeling I've done something wrong?" his Pirate Captain asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on his arm and rubbing soft circles with his thumb. The booth where they were sitting was relatively concealed from the rest of the pub as it was nestled into a corner, and only one side could be seen, so they were safe curious onlookers.

"You think," he shot a angry glower over to the auburn haired man, and took the other fresh tankard sitting on the table. The blue clad pirate rarely drank that much and even one of the large metal mugs was starting to make him a little light headed.

"Two-"

"Yes I know, stop being so _glum_," he paraphrased.

The Pirate Captain chuckled causing the younger pirate to scowl angrily. "No Two, not like that," he murmured. Suddenly the Pirate with a Scarf felt a tender press of lips to the corner of his mouth and then a subtle ghost of those lips to the shell of his ear. "I know I've not been the greatest partner over the last couple of months, but all this is really new to me," he paused, gently kissing behind the shell of his ear, his spare hand coming to rest on the other man's thigh.

The Pirate with a Scarf's heart almost broke when he realised that it must be incredibly new territory for the Pirate Captain (this was one of the rare things that he realised he more experience in then the older man). He blushed furiously and ducked his head. "Sorry Captain," he murmured a mumbled apology.

He was so daringly close to his Captain that he could feel the man's body vibrate as he chuckled close to his ear. "No offence taken- you're one person that I know _knows _how dense I am in these situations," he felt the hand on his thigh move teasingly upwards and he shifted in his seat, feeling slightly aroused, and slightly uncomfortable.

"Captain what if the crew see us?" he breathed, not moving as he felt the other red-headed pirate brush his lips ever-so-softly over the gap where his neck was exposed from his loosened scarf.

"We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes," the Captain growled playfully, and the Pirate with a Scarf couldn't help but let a stupid grin cross his face.

"Hey lads!" the two leapt apart like they'd been stung, leaving the Pirate with a Scarf blushing into his empty tankard and the Captain coughing on his own spit until his face was turning red. "Was I interrupting something?" it was Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate and 'he' was directing a knowing grin towards 'his' quartermaster, causing the elder man to blush even more. He scowled at 'him' and thumped his Captain on his back, trying to prevent any more choking. As his coughing fit ceased the Pirate Captain took a overly large glug of his grog and slumped back into his seat, but even after his coughing fit he was grinning at the Pirate with a Scarf, who couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"No," he turned towards the bearded pirate. "Where's Albino?" he only asked this because in any normal circumstance Surprisingly and Albino were usually glued at the hip.

"Gout and Sunshine thought it would be best to start him on shots," Surprisingly replied, grinning at the quartermaster's raised eyebrow.

"You're kidding right, it's going to knock him dead," the quartermaster replied concerned.

"I know right?" Surprisingly Curvaceous pirate replied grinning.

"Well he's got to learn somewhere," the Pirate Captain laughed, taking another sip out of his tankard.

"I'd better go and get them, before they end up giving him alcohol poisoning or something like that,"

Laughing the Pirate with a Scarf nodded. "That might be a good idea," the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate left 'his' mug on the table and went to join the other pirates at the bar.

"Think they'll notice?" the Pirate with a Scarf whispered in the busy pub as the couple sat knee-to-knee, thighs brushing.

"Let's take a chance," the Pirate Captain murmured, as he took his hand underneath the table, giving is a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

Yes, they might always have their differences, and they **had** to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the crew and their other pirate accomplices. But, the Pirate with a Scarf thought happily as his hand fitted snugly into his superiors. They could always make compromises.

* * *

Just a quick cute oneshot that hopefully you'll enjoy!

Thanks,

LostLyra.


End file.
